Nevada Family
(SNMOM #1)]] The Nevada family are characters in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. The Nevada family consists of Captain Caiaphas Nevada (father, played by Jerry Lacy), XO Commander Stacy Kerns-Nevada, (mother, played by Julia Duffy) and their son Sparks Hansel Nevada. A Youtube Clip from a pre-podcast era episode also mentions that Sparks has a brother, Carson Nevada, but Carson has not made an appearance nor had a mention in a podcast episode, so his existence is not currently canon. Details The Nevada family are from Earth. Both Caiaphas and Stacy are featured in the episode Space-iversary. They are the head officers of the USSA Starcraft, USS Indomitable. Stacy calls Sparks "Noodle" as a nickname, and Caiaphas has called Sparks "Sparky" as well. Caiaphas is a military man, strong headed and commanding both to his crewmen and his son. He prefers to be called "Sir" by Sparks and commands respect for both himself and his wife. Stacy is warm and motherly, dearly loving her husband and son and attempts to broker peace between the two. Sparks clearly adores her as well. History In Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter, Mercy Laredo relates a story about Sparks' parents. When Sparks tanked his final exam at the USSA Academy, (he fired his crew and attempted a solo rescue in a no-win scenario, and was not allowed to complete the exam), Caiaphas was ready to let him flunk out of the Academy. Mercy yelled at Caiaphas, telling him he only has himself to blame for how stubborn Sparks is because of how stubborn he is. Then she punched him in the nose, and told him if he didn't pass Sparks, she'd punch him in the nose every day. Sparks' mother, Stacy, said she would make sure Caiaphas would let Sparks graduate. Caiaphas gave Sparks his Robot Fists as a graduation present to show Mercy how little he wanted to get punched in the nose again, and said that he would have gotten some for her but she didn't need them. Sparks later fought in the War for Earth's Moon, and presumably left the USSA after that. He probably then attended Marshal Academy before becoming Marshal of Mars. Caiaphas was never happy with Sparks' decision to become a marshal and felt Sparks was wasting his life. They later attended Sparks' Space-iversary party on Mars before being called away for an incident with the MurderMen near MurderMan space. Sparks and his horse Mercury tag along, and Sparks proves he has the brains and bravery to handle the situation and save both the Indomitable and Pride of Uranus, a ship which was being threatened. Caiaphas and Stacy have been much more comfortable with Sparks' job after these events. Stacy visits The Marshal Station in ''Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1''. She tells Sparks that the entire USSA was watching as Sparks helped save many universes from ceasing to exist, then tells Sparks that the USSA is offering him a new job position -- Marshal of Earth. Appearances *Sparks Nevada is in every episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars except Something Wicked This Way Is. (TAH #119) *Caiaphas and Stacy Kerns-Nevada are in Space-iversary. (TAH #35) * Stacy appears in Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) * Both Stacy and Caiaphas are seen via flashback in The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part One (SNMOM #1) * Caiaphas Nevada is in The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Two (SNMOM #2) * Both, via flashback in The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Three (SNMOM #3) Mentions *Stacy and Caiaphas are also spoken about at length in Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter. (TAH #91) *Caiaphas is also mentioned in Father Reaches of Space as how Sparks learned a great deal from his father trying to force Sparks to be like him, and how it didn't work. (TAH #124) Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Character